Imperishable Night: Personajes
Regresar a Imperishable Night ---- Personajes Manejables Hay un total de ocho personajes, divididos en 4 equipos. Existe la posibilidad de elegir un único personaje, que igualmente iría acompañado pero actuaría solo. Los equipos tienen características especiales, varias Spell Cards, y dos tipos de disparo. *'幻想の結界チーム' (Illusionary Border Team, Equipo de la Frontera Ilusionaria) 境目に棲む人間と妖怪。 -- Humana y Youkai que viven en los límites. 安定した使い易さを持つ。 -- Buenas en estabilidad y bastante fáciles de usar. Parte humana: 楽園の素敵な巫女 (Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Maravillosa Sacerdotisa del Paraíso), Reimu Hakurei: 楽園の素敵な巫女さん -- Sacerdotisa en el paraíso 誘導性能を持つ攻撃がずるい -- Sus ataques guiados son humildes Características: - Velocidad Normal: 4 - Velocidad Enfocada: 1 - Disparo: 「マインドアミュレット」 (Amuleto Mental) - Habilidad Especial: No recibe daños al tocar familiares de los enemigos. - Spell Card: 霊符「夢想妙珠」 Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" (Signo del Espíritu "Orbe Fantasía") - Last Spell: 神霊「夢想封印 瞬」 Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-" (Espíritu Divino "Sello Fantasía -Parpadeo-") Parte Youkai: 境界の妖怪 (Youkai of the Boundary, Youkai de los Bordes), Yukari Yakumo 幻想境界に棲む妖怪 -- Youkai que vive en los límites fantasma. いつも式神におまかせで楽チン -- Todos los rollos son para los Shikigami, tengamos una vida fácil. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 4 - Velocidad Enfocada: 1 - Disparo: 「妖回針」(Agujas de Aparición) - Familiar:「召喚八雲式」(Invocación de Shikigami, Tipo Yakumo) - Spell Card: 境符「四重結界」 Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" (Signo del Borde "Barrera Cuádruple") - Last Spell: 境界「永夜四重結界」 Boundary "Quadruple Barrier of the Imperishable Night" (Límite "Barrera Cuádruple de la Noche Imperecedera) Caracteristicas del equipo: - Hitbox pequeña. - Dispone de más tiempo para usar el Last Spell. *'禁呪の詠唱チーム' (Aria of Forbidden Magic Team, Equipo del Aria de la Magia Prohibida) 魔法の森に住む魔法使いの二人。-- Par de magas que viven en el bosque de la magia. 高い攻撃力と高い機動力を持つ。-- Tienen un buen poder y rápido movimiento. Parte humana: 普通の魔法使い (An Ordinary Witch, Una Bruja Ordinaria), Marisa Kirisame: 普通の黒魔術少女 -- Una ordinaria chica de magia negra. 取り敢えず火力は最大出力で -- Comencemos con el máximo poder de disparo. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 6 - Velocidad Enfocada: 2 - Disparo: 「スターダストミサイル」(Misiles de Polvo Estelar) - Habilidad Especial: Recolección de ítems automática, aún si su poder de disparo no está al máximo. - Spell Card: 恋符「マスタースパーク」 Love Sign "Master Spark" (Signo del Amor "Master Spark") - Last Spell: 魔砲「ファイナルスパーク」 Magicannon "Final Spark" (Cañón Mágico (Magicañón) "Final Spark") Parte Youkai: 七色の人形遣い (Seven-Colored Puppeteer, La Titiritera de los Siete Colores), Alice Margatroid: 人の形を遣う魔法使い -- Maga que manipula las muñecas. 人形は文句を言わないので幸せ -- Las muñecas nunca se quejan, así que ella es feliz. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 4 - Velocidad Enfocada: 2 - Disparo: 「スペクトルミステリー」 (Misterio Espectral) - Familiar: 「上海人形」 ("Shanghai Doll" , "Muñeca Shanghai") - Spell Card: 魔符「アーティフルサクリファイス」 Magic Sign "Artful Sacrifice" (Signo Mágico "Sacrificio Ladino") - Last Spell: 魔操「リターンイナニメトネス」 Magipulation "Return Inanimateness" (Manipulación Mágica "Retorno de la Inanimidad") Caracteristicas del equipo - Hitbox grande para los ítems. - Mayor rango para la autorecolección de ítems. *'夢幻の紅魔チーム' (Visionary Scarlet Devil Team, Equipo del Visionario Demonio Escarlata) 紅魔館に住む吸血鬼と人間のメイド。 -- Vampira y maid humana que viven en la Scarlet Mansion. やや変則的で性能の高い使い魔を持つ。 -- Tiene un delicado pero efectivo familiar. Parte humana: 紅魔館のメイド (Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sirvienta de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata), Sakuya Izayoi: 完全で瀟洒なメイド -- Sirvienta Perfecta y Elegante ナイフ投げは幻想奇術師の基本 -- Lanzar cuchillos es habilidad básica de los estafadores. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 4 - Velocidad Enfocada: 3 - Disparo: 「ミステリアスジャック」 (Misterioso Jack) - Habilidad Especial: Los ítems descienden más lento. - Spell Card: 幻符「殺人ドール」 Illusion Sign "Killer Doll" (Signo de la Ilusión "Muñeca Asesina") - Last Spell: 幻葬「夜霧の幻影殺人鬼」 Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist" (Inhumada Ilusión "Asesino Fantasmagórico en la Niebla Nocturna") Parte Youkai: 紅い悪魔 (The Scarlet Devil, El Demonio Escarlata), Remilia Scarlet: 紅い悪魔 -- El Demonio Escarlata. 夜は幼稚で反則的な力を発揮 -- Es infantil y de indomable poder por la noche. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 6 - Velocidad Enfocada: 3 - Disparo: 「ナイトダンス」 (Baile Nocturno) - Familiar: 「サーヴァントフライヤー」 ("Servant Flier", "Sirviente Volador") - Spell Card: 紅符「不夜城レッド」 Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle" (Signo Escarlata "Rojo el Castillo sin Noche") - Last Spell: 紅魔「スカーレットデビル」 Scarlet Magic "Scarlet Devil" (Magia Escarlata "Demonio Escarlata") Caracteristicas del equipo - Hitbox de graze mayor. - Aparición de bombas al morir si en la vida anterior no se usó ninguna bomba. *'幽冥の住人チーム' (Netherworld Dwellers' Team, Los Moradores del Más Allá) 冥界に住む亡霊と半亡霊。 -- Fantasma y semi-fantasma que viven en el Más Allá. 全体的に妖怪側に傾いている。 -- Se decantan más hacia la banda de los youkai. Parte semi-humana: 半人半霊 (Half-Ghost Half-Human, Medio-fantasma Medio-humana), Youmu Konpaku 人間と幽霊のハーフ -- Mitad humana y mitad fantasma 半人前×２は本当に一人前なのか？ -- ¿Realmente dos medio-horneados hacen a uno maduro? Características: - Velocidad Normal: 6 - Velocidad Enfocada: 1 - Disparo: 「六道怪奇」 "Bizarreness of Six Realms" (Rareza de los Seis Reinos) - Spell Card: 人符「現世斬」 Human Sign "Slash of Present" (Signo del Humano "Tajo del Presente") - Last Spell: 人鬼「未来永劫斬」 Obsessor "Slash of the Eternity" (Obsesor "Tajo de la Eternidad") Parte youkai: 華胥の亡霊 (Dreaming Ghost, Fantasma Soñador), Yuyuko Saigyouji 冥界に棲む生粋の亡霊少女 -- Una genuina fantasma que vive en el Más Allá. 適当に撃っていれば当たるんじゃん？ -- ¿Qué hay de malo en disparar al azar? Al final acertaré. Características: - Velocidad Normal: 4 - Velocidad Enfocada: 1 - Disparo: 「対岸の誘い」 "Invitation from Nether Side" (Invitación del Lado Abisal) - Familiar: 「死蝶霊」 ("Deadly Butterfly", "Mariposa Mortífera") - Spell Card: 死符「ギャストリドリーム」 Death Sign "Ghastly Dream" (Sígno de Muerte "Sueño Espantoso") - Last Spell: 死蝶「華胥の永眠」 Deadly Butterfly "Everlasting Nap" (Mariposa Mortífera "Siesta Eterna") Caracteristicas del equipo - La parte humana del medidor Humano/Youkai es la mitad de larga. - Recompensa de una bomba al completar un nivel (Si el número de bombas actual es inferior a 3). Personajes Enemigos *Jefa del Nivel 1: 闇に蠢く光の蟲 (A Bug of Light Wriggling in the Dark, Una luciérnaga que se retuerce en la Oscuridad), Wriggle Nightbug. *Jefa del Nivel 2: 夜雀の怪 (Night Sparrow Apparition, Aparición de Gorrión Nocturno), Mystia Lorelei. *Jefa del Nivel 3: 知識と歴史の半獣 (Half-Beast of Knowledge and History, Semi-bestia del Conocimiento y la Historia), Keine Kamishirasawa. *Jefa del Nivel 4-Uncanny (Extraño): 楽園の素敵な巫女 (Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Maravillosa Sacerdotisa del Paraíso), Reimu Hakurei. *Jefa del Nivel 4-Powerful (Poderoso): 普通の黒魔法少女 (Ordinary Black Magician Girl, Maga Negra Ordinaria), Marisa Kirisame. *Sub-jefa Jefa del Nivel 5: 地上の兎 (Earthborn Rabbit, Conejo Terrícola), Tewi Inaba. *Jefa del Nivel 5: 狂気の月の兎 (Lunatic Moon Rabbit, Coneja Lunar Lunática), Reisen Udongein Inaba. *Jefa Final: 月の頭脳 (Brain of the Moon, Cerebro de la Luna), Eirin Yagokoro. *Jefa Final B: 永遠と須臾の罪人 (Sinner against Eternity and Temporality, Pecadora contra la Eternidad y la Temporalidad, Kaguya Houraisan *Sub-jefa Extra: 歴史喰い (History Eater, Comilona de Historia), Keine Kamishirasawa. *Jefa Extra: 蓬莱の人の形 (Form of an Hourai Person, Forma de una Persona Hourai), Fujiwara no Mokou. ---- *Regresar a Imperishable Night Categoría:Imperishable Night